


Fire on the Sand

by averzierlia



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So sometimes I get the weirdest story ideas? I'm pretty sure this one makes the top ten. It's an AU where the Konoha Council shipped baby Naruto off to Suna right after the kyuubi was sealed in to him, and have age five (I'm assuming that's how old Gaara is in the flashbacks) he meets Gaara and they...bond. So Naruto is demon and blood thirsty just like Gaara, and they get along great. Pairing is GaaraxNaruto. To explain why the sand didn't attack Naruto, it's because Gaara knows Naruto won't hurt him and considers Naruto to be like the other half of himself (or his partner) so the sand reacts to threats to Naruto as well. This was also an excuse to get Naruto out of that ridiculous orange outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire on the Sand

Still smirking, Naruto drops his left hand off the table, right before Sasuke, with no perceptible change of expression, flashes out his hand and slams a kunei through Naruto's right hand where it rests on the table.

Naruto tilts his head to the side and regards Sasuke with a malicious sparkle in his eyes as several of the surrounding genin gasp. Gaara's sand hisses as it stirs, then stills as a sharp crack and the soft sound like the tinkling of glass fills the air.

"Kami," Shikamaru breathes, his eyes on Naruto's left hand.

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke twists the kunei a half turn. Naruto smirks wider and the muscles in his left arm tighten as the sand hisses again, followed by the sound of glass cracking again.

"Such pretty eyes," Naruto purrs, blue locked with spinning red. "Will you rip them out for me when you fight him, Gaara?"

Raising his eyes from Naruto's bleeding hand, Gaara says "Yes."

Naruto pulls the kunei out of his hand and drops it in front of Sasuke as Gaara moves his right arm to rest on the table, showing a hand-shaped piece missing from the sand armor around his wrist.


End file.
